Mobile wireless communications devices, such as radios, are typically powered by a battery or power cell. Some such devices have an openable housing which carries both wireless communications circuitry and the battery or power cell. Installation of a battery or power cell in these devices typically involves opening the housing, connecting the battery or power cell, and then closing the housing.
Other devices, however, have a first housing that carries the battery or power cell, and a second housing which carries wireless communications circuitry. These two housings are mated such that contacts from the battery or power cell are electrically coupled to contacts from the wireless communications circuitry.
One such device is described in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2010/0330935 to Maggert et al. Here, as described above, a mobile wireless communications device comprises a first housing carrying a power cell, and a second housing carrying wireless communications circuitry. A connector arrangement has a first set of contacts electrically coupled to the power cell, and a second set of contacts electrically coupled to the first set of contacts and to the wireless communications circuitry. This connector arrangement thereby couples the power cell to the wireless communications circuitry.
However, the contacts of the connector arrangement may momentarily lose electrical contact with the contacts of the power cell and wireless communications circuitry when the mobile wireless communications device experiences vibrations. This can cause loss of communications or damage the device. In addition, this connector arrangement may not provide a desired level of environmental sealing against water ingress.
As such, further developments in the field of mobile wireless communications are needed.